Hot and Cold
by theGirlNightwing
Summary: I laugh into his mouth as he smashes it on mine, and encircle him with my recently freed arms. He smiles, and I can feel it on my mouth as cold and hot clash, his freezing from standing outside in the snow, and mine burning from the blast. A physical metaphor, if you will, his defining Gotham, mine San Francisco. His the Bat-family, mine the Amazons. We come up for air. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, I was digging through papers and found this. Thought I'd type it up instead of just throwing it away. I wrote this before I saw how un-stuck up Tim is as Tim Drake, so sorry if he's a little OOC, plus he's adopted earlier here. Also, Tim and Cassie have this mutual like-and-be-friends agreement thing. Not sure how to explain it . . .**

**And I'm not that good at writing Cassie, so . . . **

**Cassie POV**

I scowl at the doors of the so-called "Manor". Gotham City. Why are we here in the snow and not back in San Francisco, which is _across the state from here?_

Our school gets the chance to see the Wayne family Manor! That's just _great_. (Cue sarcasm.)

At least I can go patrol with Robin later when everyone else is asleep.

Finally, someone answers the door. An old guy, a butler?

"Good evening, sirs and madams. Welcome to the Wayne Manor. I am Alfred Pennyworth, the butler, and no, you cannot order me around. Come in."

I roll my eyes and cross my arms as we walked in.

"Hello, everyone. My name is Timothy Drake-Wayne, Bruce's adoptive son. Call me Tim. I'm sorry Bruce couldn't make it here today, he has some work he needs to do.

"If you see a male young adult walking around, don't freak out, it's my adoptive brother, Richard Grayson-Wayne."

He gives us a tour of some basic rooms, and talks about what they do. Most of the girls are giggling and staring like lovestruck kindergarden girls, and most of the boys are enviously eying his abs.

And abs he does have. I mean, whoa. What does a rich kid do to stay _that much_ in shape?

Soon we were finished, and we mill about the lobby thing he called an atrium (whoa there. Fancy Latin names? Give me a break).

Soon, he starts to look bemused. "Dick. You can come out now."

We look around, confused. We know, of course, that Dick is a nickname for Richard, so we assume he was talking to his brother. But where was he?

Given that we're all from SF, California, they don't think to look up. But _I_ know that Gotham was the city of Bats, so I do. And I shriek.

I jump out of the way just as Richard flips down from the chandelier. He lands, cat-like, on his feet. Or should I say Bat-like in Gotham?

He grins and bows, to everyone's horror. Then he turns to me. "And how does a California girl know to look up in Gotham?"

"Secret boyfriend who would kill me if I said his name?" I manage, sounding uncertain. He grins at Tim.

"Psht. Yeah right," I hear one of the other girls, Patricia, a bully, scoff.

I glare in her direction.

"So, Cassie, was it?"

"Stalker," I mumble under my breath, but he hears it and gives me a subtle smirk before walking over to Timothy. (Nicknames are for friends.)

* * *

Later, we go to a museum. The Wayne children tag along in a fancy car I don't know the name of.

They lag behind, watching the exits and entrances warily as if they're expecting something to happen, especially the windows. Which count as entrances in Gotham.

Sure enough, ten armed people dressed in the classic black "I'm-going-to-make-a-museum-hiest" clothes burst in via the windows using ropes. "Hands up! Everyone! Hands up!"

Drake and Grayson slip back somewhere, and I follow them.

"Do you have your uniform?" Is the first think out of Grayson's mouth.

I blink at him, because no _way_ could he figure out I'm Wondergirl in the twenty minutes I've seen him, including transitioning from the Manor to the museum, which took up fifteen minutes of that time.

Drake gives me a _look_. "Well?"

"What?" I manage, finally forcing coherent words out of my mouth.

Drake rolls his eyes, and slaps something on his face. When he moves his hand away, my eyes widen. "Robin?" I gasp, and I can tell he's rolling his eyes.

Grayson's already changed when I look at him, just putting his mask on. Nightwing. Of course. The flip should have given it away.

"Well?" He asks, and I shake my head.

"Not with me here."

He sighs. "You have to be a civilian then. Sneak back out and help heard the other civilians out when we distract the robbers."

I nod. "Roger that."

* * *

"ALRIGHT, EVERYONE! MOVE AWAY FROM THE EXHIBITS! WHO WORKS HERE?"

The gunman quickly focused on a quivering woman in the corner wearing a business suit and a name tag. "YOU! STAND UP AND PUT YOUR HANDS UP, THEN DON'T MOVE!"

Before the poor woman can move, there's a swoosh, and Nightwing and Robin land inside, via window. "Oh, come on, we didn't get to crash any windows!" Robin joked, smirking as he twirled his bo staff, hitting several gunmen in their stomachs. I smile.

Then I turn to my teacher as Robin and Nightwing proceed to keep the gunmen's attention. "You've got to get everyone out of here. I have a boyfriend in Gotham, I know how this works out. Go, take them out, I'll make sure everyone makes it."

He nods, terrified, and the students are slowly trickling out the doors.

The last person has just left, and I'm about to step out of the door when the lead gunman backs away from Nightwing and Robin, his comrades fallen.

"If I can't get away from this, none of us gets away alive!"

He takes out a grenade and pulls the tab, dropping it, and the Bat-boys jump out of the window immediately, dragging the gunman and as many of the others they could grab out also. They had gotten everybody, but then I heard a, "HELP! PLEASE!"

The woman.

Of course someone was stupid enough to remain inside to try to save the relics. I knew how much time was left on the grenade, Nightwing forced us to analyze the types and how long each took to blew up.

10, 9. Not enough. I run over and grab the woman. "No!" She yells. "The artifacts!"

"It's _you_ or the artifacts! Take your pick!" I scream back. 4. 3.

She lets me drag her out.

2.

We burst through the door, but not soon enough.

1.

A large blast engulfs us, and I use my body to shield hers.

We're blown forward, propelled to Robin and the others.

"Cassie!"

Everyone in my class looks surprised, envious, as Robin jumps forward and yells my name.

I laugh hoarsly. "Yeah," I say. "You okay?"

"Don't. Ever. Do that to me again," He growls, then reaches forward and grabs my arms, pulling me forward. I laugh into his mouth as he smashes it on mine, and encircle him with my recently freed arms. He smiles, and I can feel it on my mouth as cold and hot clash, his freezing from standing outside in the snow, and mine burning from the blast. A physical metaphor, if you will, his defining Gotham, mine San Francisco. His the Bat-family, mine the Amazons.

We come up for air.

I glance at my classmates, who are all staring openmouthed. Then I grin at him.

"Spend the night?" He asks, and I laugh again. "Definitely."


	2. Chapter 2

**I have nowhere to vent this, so I'm going to say it here. MY FAMILY IS SO MUCH LIKE THE ROBINS! My mom is like Dick Grayson, she kind of favors my younger sister over me, but is nice most of the time. My dad, who is younger than my mom, is like Jason Todd in the New 52 (who is friends with Tim and isn't trying to kill the Batfam. Annoy them, sure, but not kill) he's nice to me, and loves provoking all of us. I'm like Tim. Obsessive. Tech-lover. Good at detective work. Obsessed with B&R. Etc. My sister is like Damian (RIP, Little D). Hates me, I swear. Enjoys trying to fight my dad (and fails, by the way). Is completely attached to my mom. So YEAH! Thanks to those who read that :)**

**Anyway. Lots of people wanted more, so. Um. Here.**

**I do not feel bad for what I did to Patricia. I really don't. In my head she's one of those bullies that shove kids in lockers then leave them there, for no reason except that they're jealous of the kids intelligence.**

**Warning: Use of a swear, a mention of some explicit activities. And, um, light mentions of a threesome. Can be read as friendship with the third person, though.**

**Sorry if it's short.**

**I do not own.**

* * *

_"Don't. Ever. Do that to me again," He growls, then reaches forward and grabs my arms, pulling me forward. I laugh into his mouth as he smashes it on mine, and encircle him with my recently freed arms. He smiles, and I can feel it on my mouth as cold and hot clash, his freezing from standing outside in the snow, and mine burning from the blast. A physical metaphor, if you will, his defining Gotham, mine San Francisco. His the Bat-family, mine the Amazons._

_We come up for air._

_I glance at my classmates, who are all staring openmouthed. Then I grin at him._

_"Spend the night?" He asks, and I laugh again. _

_"Definitely."_

* * *

The rest of my class stands openmouthed as Tim and I lean in to kiss each other again.

"Wait, wait. What? This is a nightmare, right?" A voice interrupts.

I pull back from Tim and backed away from his arms to see Patricia stepping forward, glaring.

I raise my eyebrows as she stomps her foot and says with angry conviction, "If anybody deserves to have the Boy Wonder as a boyfriend, it's me, not the blond bitch!"

Robin's eyes narrow.

"Really," I say calmly. "Let's test that theory."

I turn to face Tim. "Who do you think would win in a spar?"

He blinks at me, confused.

I sigh. "What I'm saying is, if we spar, you get to be 'friends with benefits' with the person who wins."

Tim's lips twitched. "That's pretty much set up so one of you will win, don't you think?"

"Yeah, _me," _Patricia boasts.

I roll my eyes.

Tim gives me this look. "Don't break her," He says playfully, but I can hear his serious tone beneath saying this is not a good idea, and he's only letting this happen because she's a bully and he can tell I hate her.

Nightwing shakes his head at us, and I give him a "please" look. He sighs and turns away.

"Start," Patricia announces, and I immediately rush forward, feigning a sweeping kick. She falls for it and jumps right after I do, too late to react. I use the jump to flip over her head, grabbing her oh-so-pretty jacket and dragging her with me, using the momentum to slam her on the ground. Not with my full strength, of course. My full strength would break her. Instead I let go milliseconds before she hit.

She groans from her place on the ground, and I stand from my crouch, glowering. "Well? Get up!"

She doesn't.

I walk back over to Tim, and, sensing the teacher's look, say, "You know she deserved it."

He doesn't reply, just helps Patricia up. She's not even bleeding. Just some bruises. No broken bones. Just injured pride.

Tim laughs softly, his arm resting on my shoulder. "And you didn't even try," He muttered. "Much, anyway."

I roll my eyes at him. "Whatever. Cave, or your place?"

"My place. The Manor's big enough, and it's mainly unoccupied. No one will be able to hear us"

* * *

The next day, we come to the mountain holding hands. It's better than friends with benefits now.

* * *

Patricia is eternally afraid of me, too. It's funny to see her scurry away whenever I come near her.

* * *

_"And that's how we find ourselves here," Cassie told Conner. _

_He has this amused look. "Really. Hey, Tim. Truth or dare?"_

_"Dare." Tim looks flustered from the recount of their transition from friends with benefits to boyfriend/girlfriend._

_"I dare you to give a lap-dance to Nightwing."_

_Tim face-palms, but does it, much to Cassie's amusement._

* * *

_"Next time, you get to give a lap dance to Superman while telling him about your first time with M'gann," Tim mutters as he sulks back into the room. Cradling a red hand-shaped mark on his cheek. _

_Cassie and Conner burst out laughing. _


End file.
